Conventional card edge connection layouts may include condensed designs that dedicate very little space for thermal heat transfer. Additionally, vertical backplane connection layouts may be perpendicular to the airflow through the card environment, e.g., such as a high performance card in a computer, etc., which may be disruptive to normal functionality e.g. due to overheating, etc. Moreover, conventional condensed card edge connectors frequently do not have adequate room to include heat displacement technologies. Because lowering the performance of conventional card edge connectors is not an acceptable solution for cooling the connectors, conventional cards and/or the card connectors may overheat, which may eventually lead to expensive connectivity losses and/or performance losses.